Regret
by maxine0302
Summary: An ordinary boy met a wonderful girl... they missed each other...


**-Regret-**

It's a rainy day, gloomy and heavy. Miles sat on the courtyard and gazed the sky. His feeling is just like the weather and let him be a little heavy. Today, is his farewell party, his parents meticulously decorated their home and prepared a lot of snacks and beverages in order to welcome Miles's friends.「Come on! Honey! Look! What a abundant and wonderful party!」Miles'mother said and with a satisfied face.「Oh Mom~ You know I don't have any close friends in school! Nobody wants to participate to my farewell party! 」 Miles disappointed.

「Ding~Dong~ Good afternoon! Mrs. Halter」Miles's classmates, Judy and Mike passionately greeted with them.「I… I…I had never thought you would be willing to come to my farewell party.」Miles surprised a lot.「Last week, we got a phone call, Mrs. Walter told us you would be going to Culver Creek Preparatory High School in Alabama for your junior year.」Judy said.「Mrs. Halter hoped she could host a unforgettable farewell party before you left your hometown. So, she sincerely invited us and hope we could get you some bleesings.」Mike smiled and said. At this time, Miles's mom hold his hands and said with tears.「Honey, I only had you a son, I hope you can dream your dreams even you don't have any close friend.」「Thanks mom~」Miles and his mom hug each other tightly.

「Wow~ here, is my future school, so inconceivable! 」Miles lifted his big glasses and was ready to look for his dormitory. He laboriously pulled his luggage and looked around his room.「1….1…109! Ha! Got it! Here!」Miles gently knocked the door. But, nobody answered. So, he decided to enter the room.「He…He…Hello~ Is everybody here?」Miles hided behind the door. There are two beds in his room. And each bed had a set of furniture. A single bed which is a spring bed.「Wow! Nice bed! So comfortable! It's just like my own bed in my home」Miles was so happy and sat on his bed. Near the bed is a headboard cabinet and near the head board cabinet is a wood desk and wood bookcase. As he looked around the room, he walked silently to the side of his roommate's desk.「Co…Co…Colonel?」 When Miles conscientiously looked at something on Colonel's desktop.

「Woo~ It's most comfortable to sweat in this such hot weather.」 A strong muscular guy wore a sport vest and wiped the sweat while he walked into the room.「Hey~ hmm~ Miles W… Water?」 Colonel throw his towel to Miles.「Halter! I'm Miles Halter! Nice to meet you. 」Mile pushed his glasses and introduced himself politely.「Ha! I'm just kidding! Miles Halter! Nice to meet you ,too. I'm Chip Martin. Just called me Colonel, my nickname! 」Colonel patted Miles's shoulder.「You're too skinny. You have to eat more and be more stronger like me. Be careful to be bullied by those crooks in our school」Colonel pointed at Miles's skinny shape while Miles sized up his body.「By the way, hold on with me to the next room to see my other three close friends, Alaska、Takumi and Lara. OK?!」 Colonel tided up his desktop and talked to Miles.「Sure~ I'm very pleased to meet new friends. 」 Miles finished his clothes.

「Wow~ Wow ~Wow~ Hey my dear friends~ Dormitory is not allowed to smoke. You'll be caught by Mr. Starnes.」Colonel waved his hands to eliminate the smoke.「Who is he?」Miles originally headed down, but he heard a handsome and glamorous sound. So, he raised his head. In front of Miles is a girl who has a tattoos on her arm 、her dress style is so handsome and all character and temperament she gave off are so charming.「I had never seen such a beautiful girl.」 Miles thoroughly fell into Alaska's world.

「He's Miles. My roommate.」 Alaska didn't care a tinker's dam and looked at Miles. Then, Alaska took a puff and said.「Tonight, it would have a party in Revelry, is a new-opened pub near our school. 「Me? Am I? I… I… couldn't get a drink!」Miles doubtfully put off Alsaka's invitation.「Come on! Just get a drink with us! Don't worry! We absolutely couldn't teach you to do bad things, ok?!」Alaska vigorously patted Miles's shoulder.「Ok~ Fine~ I went with you.」Miles spoke at a low voice.「Woo~ Yeh~ Good boy ! Then, see you at night!」.They, a group of people loudly cheered and raised their hands and walked out the room.

「Cheers!」Miles soon blended with Alaska﹑Takumi and Lara. They, a group of people happily danced in the middle of dance floor and chatted with each other. It's just like they acquainted with each other long time ago. However, when they revel in the atmosphere, Miles found Alaska was gone. He was looking for her everywhere, later, he found she was in the small park near the pub by herself. Alaska sat on the swing and stared at space. Her checks had two tear stains.

「Hey! Why you sat here and dazed by yourself?」Miles waved his hands.「Sorry… Let you see me when I cry. I had never let other friends see me crying 」Alaska wiped her tears.「Let's ok~ When you want to cry, just cry out loudly. Here, just you and me! So, nobody will see you crying. 」Miles heroism said.「Thanks Miles! You…You are so different just I so thought. At first, I totally thought you are just a nerd and just study well. And even I thought actually you are not good at making friend. 」Alaska spoke to Miles seriously.「However, tonight, I totally changed my thought to you. Actually, you are such a nice and considerate boy.」「Unlike me, I have thought I am good at social and I really understand other friends what they think, of course, including my boyfriend.」Alaska lowered her head and looked very depressed.「I don't know what happened between you and your boyfriend. But, I know if you have any worry thing, I am willing to be your trash can and you can tell me your everything.」Miles patted his chest and said generously.

That night, Alaska seemed to become another people. She became very gentle. And Miles was very happy at night because they had further space each other. However, Miles was little depressed because Alaska had a boyfriend…..

Few days later, after science class, Miles goes to the locker and wants to take the book of the next class. He sees the Lara and she stands near his locker. Lara seems to want to say something to Miles.「Hey Miles~」Lara happily says.「Hey Lara~」Miles responses her while he opens his locker.「Will you be free tomorrow afternoon? I wants to tell you something in music class.」Lara asked Miles exploratily.「Sure~ You can tell me right now. I'm free now, either.」「No! No! There are too people here. I'm shy.」Lara shyly said at low voice.「Ok~ Fine~ See you tomorrow~」Miles lifts his glasses and locks his loker.「Yeh~ See you tomorrow」. Lara jumps up pleasantly.

Cicadas are chirping on the trees. Today, it's forty degrees temperature. At one o' clock in afternoon, Miles is taking his handkerchief to wipe his sweat and waiting for Lara.「Sorry~ I'm late~」Lara runs over quickly.「That's ok~ Tell me! What do you want to tell me about your little secret?」Miles asked Lara curiously.「Here you are~」 Lara hands Miles a box of chocolates.「Wow~ It looks so delicious~」 Miles takes one chocolate to put it into his mouth「Actually… this secret is about you….」Lara said. Miles stopped his action and stolidly looks at Lara.「I like you very much .Really really like you. I think you are a nice guy. Although sometimes you are looks like a bookworm, you will concern and care other people a lot. You are so different between other boys. 」Lara tell to Miles seriously.「Thank you~ Lara~ I don't know what can I say. 」 Miles said shyly.「Please give me a chance and I want to take care of you.」

Lara speaks to Miles and kiss him gently. Their lips stick together tightly. Miles doesn't reject Lara. He just thinks Lara is a nice and beautiful girl. And no one like her tells me that she likes me a lot. However, Miles's heart suddenly surfaces Alaska's face. He thinks that maybe he doesn't have chance because Alaska has boyfriend. So, Miles automatically accepts Lara's love. But, he knows he doesn't like Lara at all, he just doesn't want to hurt her.

After school, Alaska goes back to her dormitory alone. When she passes through the cafeteria of school, she sees Jake sit inside with another girl. Jake seems to be very intimated and close with that girl. However, Alaska doesn't see that girl before. After she goes back to her room, she calls Jake.「I think we have to resolve some problems tonight. I'll wait for you at night pm in the park」. Alaska calls Jake and cheerlessly tell him she want to meet him at night.

At night, Jake and Alaska are in the park.「What relationship between you and that girl? I caught you! I had seen you in cafeteria today with that girl! 」 Alaska said angrily.「Huh! You've seen originally! I originally want to tell you last week! It's not working out! Let's break up! I'm not going to put up with this! 」Jake left these words and then went away quickly. Alaska was stunned at once. She couldn't believe she had loved him very much. But, now, he just left some words and then they had to break up.

Alaska couldn't believe. At midnight, she screams at such loud voice and walked gauntly on the road. Later, she saw a pub which was her most favorite pub and they often patronize. She was totally heartbroken and drank a lot of wines and beers alone. Then, she decided to drive her car and go back to dormitory. But, she was drunk and lost her consciousness. In fact, she was dizzy, but she still drove the car. However, she didn't notice that she drove the direction of a median island.「Bump!」Alaska was dead because she was drunk and she still drove the car.

Next day, news of Alaska's death spread the class. Colonel、Takumi and Lara they all can't believe, including Miles.「How could this be…」They cover their mouth and don't want to say something. Miles was totally stunned. He couldn't believe his Alaska was dead because of her boyfriend.「Why she didn't find me? Maybe she could tell me about her secret! I had told her I'm willing to be her trash can.」 Miles beat himself up a lot.

He vowed that he wanted to help Alaska's family to host Alaska's funeral. He wanted to accompany Alaska through the final section of the road. On the day of funeral, Miles was in Alaska's room and helped Mrs. Young to clean out Alaska's relics. In Alaska's room, he founded a book on the wood-bookshelves and that book was Alaska's favorite novel. Miles had ever seen Alaska brought that book on her person.

After funeral, Miles came to the side of bridge alone with Alaska's relics. He was agitated a lot and he thought he couldn't resist what he felt and he wanted to cry loud and loud. Because he choked his tears, he still didn't lead off. He wanted to accompany Alaska. He thought she would fill lonely. When he decided to jump into the river, Alaska's novel slid out of his arm. A letter fell down the ground from it

Miles picked that novel and carelessly skimmed through the letter. He opened the letter and read it quietly.

To my dear, Miles:

I'm really、 really happy to be your friend. Although sometimes I seemed to be a little fierce, I'm sincerely willing to acquaint with you. Actually, I think I like you a little, even I have Jake. I don't have a chance to tell because I even don't know my own mind. I can't do a decision now. Please forgive me~ And I hope you can live and be more happy continuing even without me.

Your best friend, Alaska


End file.
